l'interprète II
by flammeche
Summary: Un message codé arrive au château et c'est tout kaamelott qui se mobilise pour le déchiffrer.


_Arthur et Perceval sont dans le salon, assis devant la cheminée. Ils contemplent le feu en silence.  
Bohort surgit dans la pièce l'air affolé._

**INTRODUCTION**

BOHORT – Sire !

ARTHUR – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore Bohort !

BOHORT – Sire ! Nous venons de recevoir un message codé !

ARTHUR – Voyez ça avec Léodagan ! Si je délègue, c'est pas pour être déranger toutes les cinq minutes. Des messages Il en arrive cinquante par jour.

BOHORT – Justement Sire, c'est le Seigneur Léodagan qui m'envoie. Il n'arrive pas à déchiffrer le code.

ARTHUR _las_ – Bon, c'est quoi le message ?

PERCEVAL – Y'a pas que les chefs de guerre normalement qui connaissent le code ?

ARTHUR – Ca va rentrer dans votre tête que je suis Dux Bellorum ?

PERCEVAL – Non ça j'ai compris pour le Dux machin chose. Mais je savais pas qu'en plus vous étiez chef de guerre.

_Arthur ignore la dernière remarque de Perceval et commence à lire le parchemin que lui a remis Bohort._

ARTHUR _catastrophé _– Ah ouais ! En effet ! Là ça va être tendu !

**ACTE I**

_Les mêmes, rejoints par Léodagan et Calogrenant._

_Arthur, Calogrenant et Léodagan sont penchés sur le message._

ARTHUR _à Calogrenant _– Alors ?

CALOGRENANT – Ben, je suis comme vous, ça me dit vraiment rien.

PERCEVAL – Peut-être que je pourrais le déchiffrer moi ?

ARTHUR – Non ! En plus vous ne savez pas lire.

PERCEVAL – Vous avez qu'à me le lire.

LEODAGAN – Le problème c'est que justement, même nous, on n'arrive pas à lire le message. C'est pas une écriture qu'on connait.

ARTHUR – Moi ça m'évoque bien quelque chose, mais c'est plutôt vague.

CALOGRONAN – Et si on demandait au Père Blaise ?

ARTHUR – Il est parti je sais plus où. Pour une fois qu'on a besoin de lui, il n'est pas là.

BOHORT – Et Merlin ?

ARTHUR – Merlin ? Il est pas foutu d'étiqueter convenablement ces fioles comment voulez-vous qu'il sache déchiffrer ce truc ?

BOHORT – Au point où nous en sommes, cela peut valoir la peine d'essayer non ?

**Acte II**

_Toujours dans la même pièce avec les mêmes personnages. Les ont rejoints Elias et Merlin._

MERLIN – Alors déjà, y'a un truc de sûr, c'est pas du druidique - _il approche le parchemin d'Arthur - _Parce que le druidique c'est plus vertical et plus anguleux comme écriture. Là c'est plutôt allongé, plus arrondi. Vous voyez ?

ELIAS _qui regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Merlin_ – Je confirme.

MERLIN _à Elias_– Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de la ramener ? C'est plus fort que vous ! C'est moi qu'on est venu chercher pas vous et vous pouvez pas le supporter !

ARTHUR _excédé_ – Eh, oh ! On se calme vous deux ! _à Merlin_ Si c'est pas du druidique, ça peut être quoi d'autre ?

MERLIN – Ca serait de l'elfique que ça m'étonnerait pas.

ELIAS _s'esclaffe_ – Ah ! N'importe quoi ! De l'elfique ! Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd.

MERLIN – Et si c'est pas de l'elfique qu'est-ce que c'est d'après vous ?

ELIAS – J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas pas de l'elfique. C'est certain.

MERLIN – Parce que vous peut-être vous savez lire l'elfique ?

ELIAS – Tout à fait !

MERLIN – Sale menteur ! Il faut avoir du sang elfe pour lire l'elfique.

ELIAS – Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir du sang elfe s'il vous plait ?

MERLIN – Parce que vous êtes trop moche !

BOHORT _discrètement à Arthur_ – C'est vrai que j'imaginais les elfes beaucoup plus gracieux.

ELIAS – Peut-être que j'ai pas de sang elfe, mais s'il existe des druides pas foutus de lire le druidique, il peut bien y'avoir des humains capables de lire l'elfique !

MERLIN _se met en garde, les poings en avant_ – Et le démonique ? Vous voulez que je vous apprenne à le lire le démonique ?

_En réponse à la menace de Merlin, Elias active une boule de feu qu'il s'apprête à lui lancer à la figure._

ARTHUR _s'interpose entre les deux_ – Eh ! Oh ! Hein ! Ca va bien maintenant ! Vous allez pas me cramer la baraque pour une histoire de généalogie ?

_Dans le Chaos généré par la dispute de Merlin et Elias, Perceval a réussi à se saisir du parchemin dont il était tenu à l'écart depuis le début._

PERCEVAL – Ah ben, je sais ce que c'est moi.

_Tout le monde se fige et se tourne vers Perceval._

ARTHUR _à bout_ – Bon alors vous, vous me donnez ça ! - _tend la main pour récupérer le parchemin - _J'en ai marre de vos conneries !

PERCEVAL – C'est pas des conneries Sire. Votre papelard là, c'est de l'Arabe.

ARTHUR _reprend vivement le parchemin des mains de Perceval_ – Oh putain ! Mais il a raison ce con ! Ca me revient maintenant ! - _jette un regard plein d'interrogation à Perceval -_ Comment vous savez ça vous d'abord ?

LEODAGAN – Ouais c'est vrai ! Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? Je croyais que vous saviez pas lire.

PERCEVAL – Je sais pas lire les trucs du père Blaise et tous les machins de kaamelott, mais ça je sais.

ARTHUR – A ben celle-là mon vieux, elle m'en bouche un coin... Et vous avez appris ça où ?

PERCEVAL – Ben chez moi, là-bas, au Pays d'Galles.

ARTHUR – Depuis quand au Pays de Galles on écrit en Arabe ?

PERCEVAL – Non, mais avec mes cousins on allait se balader dans la forêt pour cueillir des champignons…

LEODAGAN _l'interrompe_ – Faites la courte mon vieux. Pour la biographie on verra plus tard.

PERCEVAL – Dans la forêt y'avait un vieux et c'est lui qui m'a appris.

ARTHUR – Et ça dit quoi ?

PERCEVAL – Quoi ?

ARTHUR – Le message ! Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

_Perceval se concentre, tous sont dans l'attente de ce qu'il va dire.  
_  
PERCEVAL – مرحبا آرثر. كان لدينا وقت كبير معكم ، وعلى الرغم من وجود وزير الخاص وخيمة. إذا كنت تمر عبر بغداد ، وسأكون سعيدا للرد بالمثل. تفضلوا بقبول فائق الاحترام ، عمر يوسف عبد رئيس المسلحين العرب

BOHORT _admiratif_ – C'est joli quand même… Cette musicalité dans la langue… On sentirait presque le Sirocco souffler dans nos cheveux.

LEODAGAN - Et ben si c'est pour dire qu'ils vont venir ici et tout raser, je peux vous assurer que vous allez sentir souffler le Sirocco... Et en tempête qui plus est.

BOHORT – Peut-être, mais ça n'enlève rien à la musicalité.

ARTHUR – On a compris Bohort. _puis à Perceva_l. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

PERCEVAL – Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? J'vous ai dit que je savais le lire, pas que je comprenais ?

**NOIR**

ARTHUR – Pendant un moment… Oh pas longtemps, mais pendant un court instant, j'ai vraiment été fier de vous.


End file.
